Love Drunk
by starsaligns
Summary: Sequel to Firework.  It's time for the most anticipated duet between Sam and Rachel and it has Puckerman thinking some different things-and the initiative to go out and do what he should be doing.


_This is a sequel to Firework that I had written up before. It's going to be different, yes, but it is going to be something that I think everyone would enjoy._

_Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd be taking a bath in money. And I am not in Boys like Girls and did not write the song featured in this fic. Otherwise, I'd go find Ryan Murphy and ask him to do this song._

**

* * *

**

This was it. The last time this happened, Sam sang a duet was with Quinn and that had kicked off their relationship. Of course it had to be the winning dinner to Breadstix afterwards, but that was beside the point. The point now was that Rachel freaking Berry was singing a duet with Sam and I wasn't. Now you're all wondering why I would care, since I'm such a badass and all, but I happen to be the only other person Berry sang a duet with besides Finn and Aretha and I liked it that way.

'Cause I could totally take Finn's girl any day. Evans on the other hand had that tongue to lip to face ratio that I couldn't compete with. Yeah, I know I sound like a little girl, but it was the truth. I can accept the fact that Evans can eat more than I can, which friggin sucks because I didn't think Berry was even into that crap.

But there was Sammy Evans with his axe and I just sat there with my fists balled beside me. Sure, Lauren was sitting beside me giving me her classic W.T.F face, but I couldn't acknowledge this now. Hell, she got what she wanted and I got what I wanted. She wanted me to love her and I did, and I wanted to be wanted. I just didn't realize that I wanted to be wanted by one specific person.

"Sam. Where's Rachel? I thought this was a duet", Mr. Schue said while he sat down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. Of course Berry was going to show up late. It was her schtick, part of the deal that came with a person like Berry. She was always on top of everything, but everything had to be done on her timetable. She was a straight up diva like that.

I half expected Sam to just shrug and say that he didn't know where Berry was—which would have made me freaking happy as hell—but he laughed and shook his head and with that Bieber haircut made him look like he was trying way too hard. I mean, sure, the Biebs can totally make girls swoon and stuff, but that phase of my life was over. I'm Puckasaurus—I didn't need the Biebs to be badass.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue", Sam said and everyone turned his attention to him. Quinn was staring straight at him—could totally tell that the girl was still pining for him, even if Finn had his arm around her protectively. Stupid Finn. I may be his boy and all and I'll have his back at everything, but he needs to really find a girl that he can hold onto. Kid deserves at least that—otherwise they wouldn't be coming to me with every itch they had.

I must have missed the last part of what Evans said because he started playing on his guitar. Wait a minute, I actually knew this song. He actually got Berry to agree to do this song? I laughed out loud and turned to see everyone else but the two in front doing the same thing. Even Tike, who I know was still having trouble, got into it. Pretty badass, Evans. Pretty badass.

"_Top down in the summer sun. The day we met was like a hit and run and I still taste it on my tongue",_ Berry walked in then. I supposed she wanted to make a bomb entrance and she did. Hot damn that was a short ass skirt she was wearing. Totally wanted to make Finn jealous and that was totally cool. But she was looking at me—crap. Was it directed towards me? It couldn't be—oh shit, wait. Finn was sitting right in front of me. Okay cool.

The Berry in front of me was totally not the Berry I was used to. Sure, the reindeer sweaters were a bit much, but Berry had her own flair—guess this was just a part of the act, the short denim skirt, the flip flops and Evans's shirt. Wait a minute, Evans's shirt?

The only shirt Berry was supposed to be wearing that wasn't hers was mine. What the hell?

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. Loved you forever, but forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye. Cause just one touch could make me say I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. Loved you forever, but now it's over."_

Everyone continued to clap and sing through the song, which was halfway over. Now Evans was singing and I didn't really care too much for him except for the fact that he was pretty good on that electric guitar of his. But it was the fact that Berry was eating this all up—she seemed like she was truly over Finn, but Sammyboy wasn't really over Quinn. I could tell. It was the same look Finn had for her when they broke up last year. And then he moved onto Berry and even though they lasted for a while, Berry didn't deserve to be rebound.

Mr. Schue was into it because of the epicoscity that were the both of them trying to move on. I was still looking at Berry's legs. Damn they were long.

"Puckerman, what the hell", I heard Lauren beside me. I held up a hand and continued to smirk. Even she had to know then I wasn't the one to be tied down.

I can't be tamed.

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. Loved you forever, but forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye. Cause just one touch would make me say I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. Loved you forever, but now I'm sober."_

Everyone had to join in on the bridge to the song. It was just that epic. They both seemed happier after that. And if Berry was happy and smiling, I could dig it. She smiled to me—and this time I knew because she was staring right at me—and I gave her a nod back. This was the Berry that I knew. This was the Berry that was badass.

I had to admit. This was the perfect song for the both of them to do. It was like they're sticking up the middle finger to the two that screwed them over. Face it, Hudson. You lost Berry—and she's ripe for the taken now that's completely over you. I just have to get her away from Evans. Because as badass as this Samchel thing was, Berry belonged with me.

**

* * *

**

_Please read and review._


End file.
